


Rottura insanabile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura è morta e Sasuke ha una discussione con Sarada.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97S66xee0U8&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1SutUc_QFUuwuVnUMyfyHe8rYPFfV4uVWPzxc9I2iPMmkTJnhSE9oln9gSongfic su: Breaking Benjamin - Give Me A SignTesto: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Breaking-Benjamin_20304/traduzione-Give-Me-a-Sign-1963800
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Falco autolesionista [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464481
Kudos: 2





	Rottura insanabile

Rottura insanabile

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce delle candele, che rischiarava i quadri alle pareti di legno, riflettendosi nel grande specchio.

Sasuke era seduto dietro il tavolo con le braccia incrociate al petto, gli occhi liquidi.

Sarada si sfilò gli occhiali e sospirò, posandoli sul tavolo.

“Papà… Sei tornato per restare questa volta?” domandò.

Sasuke voltò la testa, i suoi occhi dalle iridi nere brillavano di riflessi vermigli.

“Devo compiere delle missioni per il villaggio…” sussurrò.

Sarada serrò un pugno e sibilò: “Mi lascerai sola persino ora che ho perso mia madre?”.

Sasuke abbassò lo sguardo.

< Lei era la stella che mi riportava a casa guidandomi con la sua luce. Lei rischiarava il cielo nero della mia vita.

Senza di lei, adesso, sono completamente perso > pensò, mentre gli si mozzava il fiato.

“Non mi aspetto che tu capisca”.

Sarada gridò: “Cosa dovrei mai capire?! A te non importa niente di me come non t’importava di lei!”.

< Hai lo stesso coraggio di tua madre, la stessa forza, ma…

Lo devo a mio fratello. Lui mi ha risparmiato quando ero piccolo, tanti anni fa. In sua memoria devo portare avanti la sua missione: proteggere questo villaggio.

Odiami pure, ma tutelando il Villaggio della Foglia, proteggo anche te > pensò Sasuke.

Sarada si sistemò l’ampia ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

< I muri di questa casa mi si chiudono addosso. Mi sento impazzire.

Quando ero bambina aspettavo un tuo segno, con ansia, mentre i giorni si susseguivano. Ormai sono perduti e il nostro rapporto non sarà mai più lo stesso >.

Il cielo fuori dalla finestra aveva iniziato ad oscurarsi.

“Mi occuperò delle spese del funerale e continuerò a mandarti i soldi per la tua sopravvivenza. Anche se come ninja, ormai, dovresti avere un tuo stipendio” disse atono Sasuke.

< A te che importa che ad ogni missione si spezzi un po’ della mia anima? Vedo i miei compagni rischiare di morire in nome di leggi astratte che non capisco. Mi sento spezzata, perduta nell’oscurità, mentre sono costretta ad uccidere.

Noi Uchiha siamo maledetti, vero? Altrimenti non si spiegano le atrocità che succedono intorno a noi. Le scelte terribili che siamo costretti a fare > pensò la figlia.

Ringhiò: “Non voglio i tuoi soldi”.

Sasuke si alzò in piedi, silenziosamente, senza fare rumore con la sedia.

“Li riceverai che tu li voglia o no. Sono ancora il tuo tutore legale fino alla maggiore età” rispose.

< Se morissi importerebbe a qualcuno? C’è qualcuno che tiene alla mia vita? Mi sento così vuota dentro.

Temo che per te sarebbero solo scartoffie fastidiose da firmare e una perdita di tempo per un altro funerale > rifletté Sarada.

Sasuke recuperò il suo mantello nero e vi si avvolse.

< Senza tua madre è come se fossi già morto. Come se fosse precipitato tutto ciò che mi rendeva ancora un vero essere umano. Sono solo un guscio vuoto che si tiene in vita perché non riesce a spezzarsi, ma non sarò mai più lo stesso >.

Sarada implorò mentalmente: < Avrei voluto darti un’altra chance. Avere un segno che nelle tue parole c’è sepolto qualcosa di più profondo. Ti prego, resta almeno per questa notte >.

Sasuke aprì la porta.

“Ti manderò mie notizie tramite i miei falchi”.

“Se te ne andrai anche questa volta, sappi che non ti aspetterò mai più” giurò Sarada.

< Le ferite che ha creato nella mia anima rimarranno, cicatrici eterne >.

Sasuke uscì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Le sue lacrime si mischiarono alla pioggia battente.


End file.
